


Fork

by fireworksinthenight



Series: In Less than 100 Words [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireworksinthenight/pseuds/fireworksinthenight
Summary: A very short drabble with turtles and a fork.Warning: sad (aka the hurt without the comfort, because drabblish)





	Fork

**Author's Note:**

> _Theme from the Weekly Drabble Challenge of the TMNT-AllStories group on Deviantart._

* * *

I look at the fork.

It’s such a beautiful item. Light grey, shining in the lamplight.

I imagine lifting it, carrying it to my mouth and taking the piece of food it pierces between my teeth.

I take the fork.

It’s shaking in my hand – my hand is shaking.

Far too much.

Raph takes the fork from me, slowly, gently. He doesn’t say anything when he lifts it in my place.

I close my eyes to stop seeing the fork.

I used to wield katana, and now I can’t eat on my own.

* * *


End file.
